


Трюки Кроули (Crowley's Tricks)

by GoldyGry



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gabriel is looking for trouble, Gen, He's gonna be ok though, His pride's gonna be hurt though, Post-Canon, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Vore, Vore omens
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldyGry/pseuds/GoldyGry
Summary: У Кроули в запасе есть разные трюки...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 22





	Трюки Кроули (Crowley's Tricks)

**Author's Note:**

> Да простит меня фэндом.

Погода, и так весь день не баловавшая прохожих, ближе к ночи испортилась окончательно. Дождь лил как из ведра, повсюду носился холодный ветер, и казалось, что никто в здравом уме не высунется в такую непогоду на улицу без особо уважительной причины.

Впрочем, один чудак всё же был.

Гавриил, аж целых пять минут назад материализовавшийся возле одного определённого книжного магазинчика, всё никак не мог заставить себя зайти внутрь – ну или хотя бы постучаться, заявляя о своём прибытии.

Колебания Гавриила были понятны. До сих пор ни одному ангелу не удавалось выжить в адском пламени – кроме одного-единственного. И этот единственный, на беду Гавриила, был его подчинённым. Перед его мысленным взором всё ещё стояла эта невозмутимая физиономия, ласкаемая адским огнём и не испытывавшая ни малейших неудобств по этому поводу. А потом она сама дохнула огнём, и…

Гавриил поморщился. Нет, так не пойдёт, надо настроиться… Собравшись с духом, он поднял руку и постучал в дверь.

– Боюсь, мы закрыты! – почти мгновенно раздалось откуда-то из глубин магазина, и архангел невольно закатил глаза.

– Азирафель, это я!

– Что?! – за дверью послышался какой-то грохот, шум сдвигаемой мебели, быстрые шаги – и наконец владелец магазинчика нервно распахнул дверь.

– Г-гавриил? Что такое?..

– Можно войти? – перебил тот, кинув взгляд на Азирафеля и почти сразу же отведя глаза в сторону.

Тот слегка нахмурился, явно не слишком довольный неожиданным приходом Гавриила.

– Ну вообще-то… – с его языка уже готово было сорваться «нет», но потом Азирафель внимательнее вгляделся в своего (бывшего?) босса. Тот терпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу, явно избегая смотреть на Азирафеля, и не делал никаких попыток применить какую бы то ни было силу. Вода стекала с него ручьями, придавая сходство скорее с мокрой курицей, нежели с архангелом. Кроме того, он был совершенно один, а значит, вряд ли представлял угрозу. – …Да. Конечно. – Азирафель посторонился, пропуская Гавриила внутрь.

Оказавшись в тёплом сухом помещении, Гавриил позволил себе немного расслабиться. Он щёлкнул пальцами, чудом высушивая насквозь промокшие волосы и одежду, и впервые за вечер довольно вздохнул.

– Полагаю, ты здесь по делу?.. – Азирафель скрестил руки на груди, явно не желая общаться с Гавриилом, но, тем не менее, изо всех сил стараясь быть вежливым – насколько возможно быть вежливым с тем, кто ещё неделю назад мечтал тебя убить.

– Только ради этого, – кивнул Гавриил. – Формально, я всё ещё твой начальник… к моему личному большому сожалению, – едко добавил он, и Азирафель не то понимающе, не то сочувственно кивнул.

– Я уверен, сожаление взаимно, – Кроули, неслышно нарисовавшийся за спиной Азирафеля, враждебно уставился на Гавриила.

Архангел мгновенно ощетинился при виде второго предателя, но почти сразу же заставил себя расслабиться. Во-первых, Кроули уж точно не имел никакого отношения к его отделу, а во-вторых, демон, не растворившийся в святой воде, был не менее опасен, чем ангел, не сгоревший в адском пламени. Так что, несмотря на лютую неприязнь к ним обоим, Гавриил мудро решил придерживаться дипломатического подхода.

– Как я сообщил, формально я всё ещё являюсь твоим начальником, и поэтому необходимо кое-что прояснить и уладить… – он взмахнул рукой, материализовав довольно увесистую папку. – Здесь бланки, которые нужно заполнить, и документы, которые нужно подписать. Как только закончишь – ты свободен и можешь идти на все четыре стороны.

– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что сейчас, после всего, э… случившегося, я всё ещё не свободен?.. – Азирафель приподнял бровь, и Гавриил скривился, осознав, что его подчинённый откровенно пытается поддеть его.

– Боюсь, что нет, – он с глубоким вздохом протянул Азирафелю папку, и тот, сжалившись, взял её и начал пролистывать страницы.

– О Боже мой… Да тут работы на всю ночь! – с досадой охнул ангел, и Гавриил мрачно усмехнулся.

– Вот и не откладывай, приступай прямо сейчас, – он сунул руки в карманы пиджака и нерешительно обвёл взглядом магазин. – Если тебя это утешит – я документы по твоему делу неделю разгребал.

– О… – Азирафель откровенно не знал, смеяться или плакать, и в итоге просто выдал вежливую улыбку. – Хорошо, начну прямо сейчас… – он виновато глянул на Кроули. – Прости, дорогой мой, это всего лишь на одну ночь.

– Надеюсь на это… – демон не отрывал враждебного взгляда, что чувствовался даже сквозь чёрные очки, от архангела, и Азирафель со вздохом погладил друга по плечу, пытаясь отвлечь.

– Не переживай, это просто необходимые формальности… Уверен, после этого нас точно не будут больше беспокоить.

Гавриил тихо кашлянул, начиная чувствовать себя откровенно лишним.

– О! Что-то ещё? – осведомился Азирафель. – Тебе разве не нужно, м-м… идти по каким-то другим делам?

– К сожалению, на данный момент мои дела ограничиваются лишь твоими документами, – кисло ответил Гавриил, всей душой ощущая неприязнь к нему двух приятелей. – Хотел бы подождать здесь, чтобы поспособствовать, так сказать, скорости процесса… если ты, – он слегка осёкся при виде нахмурившегося Кроули. – …если вы оба не против, конечно.

– Мы не против, – быстро произнёс Азирафель, пока Кроули не успел ляпнуть что-то иное. – Ну… тогда располагайся. Мм… может, тебе чего-нибудь принести? – Что ж, раз уж архангел остаётся на ночь, имело смысл как-то разрядить обстановку.

– В смысле?..

– Чай, кофе? Вино?.. А может, перекусить? У меня как раз есть свежайшие суши…

– Азирафель, ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я не оскверняю…

– Да, да… грубая материя, я понял, – Азирафель со вздохом помахал папкой. – Ну тогда я пошёл, работа сама себя не сделает.

– Мудрое решение, в кои-то веки, – не удержался от сарказма архангел, и Кроули наградил его очередным убийственным взглядом.

Развернувшись, оба приятеля направились вглубь магазинчика, предоставив Гавриила самому себе.

Несколько минут Гавриил просто стоял посреди магазина, откровенно не зная, чем себя занять. По правде говоря, дел у архангела всегда хватало, но в этот раз он действительно хотел сосредоточиться лишь на одном… или, скорее, не хотел – с какой стороны посмотреть. Гавриил почти застонал, вспомнив гору опостылевших бумаг, которые он был вынужден разбирать. Было просто удивительно, как один-единственный ангел умудрился наворотить такое – а после всего этого ещё и выйти сухим из воды. Ну, точнее, невредимым из огня. Притом адского…

Желая хоть немного отвлечься от тревожных мыслей, Гавриил прошёлся вдоль стеллажей, задумчиво рассматривая книги. Взгляд его задержался на какой-то обложке с изображением Дьявола, и архангел невольно остановился, изучая рисунок.

А впрочем, чему тут было удивляться? Азирафель с незапамятных времён, как оказалось, втихую дружил с этим своим демоном. Было бы странно, если бы не нахватался от него каких-то привычек или способностей. Взять то же его чревоугодие… Гавриил знал ангелов, которым, по разным причинам, довелось попробовать человеческую пищу, но ни один из них не пошёл дальше этого. Всё-таки поглощение чужеродного вещества было в основе своей слишком… мерзким. Как минимум в его понимании. Гавриил признавал, что для всех смертных созданий это была жизненная необходимость, но в упор не понимал, как и зачем этим могут заниматься ангелы… А вот демоны, с другой стороны…

– Чёртов Кровлей… – не удержался Гавриил, с досадой задвигая книжку обратно.

– Кроули, если можно, – раздался вкрадчивый шёпот, и Гавриил чуть не подскочил от неожиданности.

Прислонившись к соседнему стеллажу и скрестив на груди руки, рядом с самым невозмутимым видом стоял Кроули. Вероятно, наедине ангелу как-то удалось успокоить своего друга, так что теперь демон расслабленно и чуть ли не миролюбиво смотрел на Гавриила, явно не ища ссоры.

К сожалению, теперь её искал уже сам Гавриил. Раздосадованный буквально всем – от неудач на работе и мерзкой погоды до опостылевших мыслей про то, как, чёрт побери, эта парочка перевернула вверх тормашками весь заведённый порядок – архангел в неприкрытой ярости уставился на демона.

– Кровлей, – с нажимом повторил он. – По-моему, так самое подходящее имя для змеи.

Демон приподнял бровь, несколько удивлённый этим выпадом, а затем нахмурился.

– Похоже, Азирафеля ты боишься больше, чем меня? – он усмехнулся. – При нём ты хотя бы пытаешься быть вежливым.

Гавриил оторопело уставился на демона, прежде чем издать короткий смешок.

– Ты серьёзно сейчас? Вежливость? Боюсь?? – он снова резко рассмеялся. – Ты просто Змей-искуситель, проклятый ползать на брюхе и жрать прах. Мерзкий демон, которому никогда не видать Прощения. С чего бы мне, архангелу, бояться тебя???

– Гмф… – пожал плечами Кроули. – Даже не знаю. Всё-таки я единственный демон, выживший после купания в святой воде. Думаешь, это мой единственный трюк? Уверен? Или хочешь проверить? Я бы на твоём месте не проверял, знаешь ли.

Казалось, упоминание о святой воде несколько остудило пыл Гавриила – но увы, лишь на миг.

– Все знают, кто ты, Кровлей, видят тебя насквозь. Ты просто демон. Просто змей. Не знают лишь одного – что в тебе видит это… чёртово ангельское недоразумение, набравшееся от тебя всякого дер…

– Если хочешь оскорблять меня, пожалуйста, ради твоего наисвятейшего Бога, – оборвал его Кроули. Он снял очки и впервые за вечер взглянул на Гавриила своими странными жёлтыми глазами. – Но не смей оскорблять Азирафеля – который, между прочим, прямо сейчас тратит время, чтобы заполнять на хрен не нужные ему бумаги, хотя мог бы куда продуктивней и интересней проводить ночь со мной, – он не удержался от ухмылки.

– Да как ты!.. – наплевав на всю дипломатию и на загадочный иммунитет демона к святой воде, Гавриил машинально дёрнулся, желая начудесить себе хоть какое-то подходящее оружие…

…и с ужасом понял, что не может пошевелиться.

– Что ж, я действительно змей, от себя не убежишь… или, в моём случае, не уползёшь, – усмехнулся Кроули, не отводя от застывшего, напуганного Гавриила взгляда своих янтарных глаз. – Вот только никакой прах я, как ты выразился, не жру. Предпочитаю добычу повкуснее. Кстати… – он приблизился вплотную, и кончик его языка дразняще коснулся носа архангела. – Ещё говорят, что змеи – не все, конечно, лишь самые мудрые, – способны гипнотизировать своих жертв… А ты, помнится, как раз хотел проверить, есть ли у меня ещё какие-нибудь трюки.

– Ты… не посмеешь… – Гавриил резко побледнел, осознав, что задумал демон.

– И это мы тоже проверим, – уже с явным удовольствием усмехнулся Кроули. – Посссметь или не посссметь, вот в чём вопроссс…

Не способный ни отвернуться, ни зажмуриться, Гавриил с ужасом глядел, как привычная человеческая форма Кроули сменяется жуткой змеиной. И хотя превращение заняло не больше нескольких секунд, для Гавриила эти секунды показались мучительно тянувшимися часами.

Полностью оформившаяся огромная змея пугающе медленно обернулась вокруг застывшего архангела, заключив его в кольца своего тела, и насмешливо, как ему показалось, склонила голову набок. Она ещё раз высунула язык, снова тронув им его лицо, и притворно-довольно вздохнула.

– Сссвежепойманный архангел в сссобственном сссоку, всссегда хотелосссь попробовать… – и широко раскрытая пасть обрушилась на Гавриила.

Если архангел и подумывал закричать, позвать хоть кого-то на помощь – то момент явно был упущен. Пасть змеи заглушила все звуки, а затем, как с ужасом и отвращением ощутил Гавриил, весь он начал медленно погружаться в холодное, скользкое, мерзкое змеиное тело. Что хуже всего – он по-прежнему не мог шевелиться, лишь беспомощно смотреть, как весь его мир погружается во тьму… И лишь одна-единственная мысль утешала его – по крайней мере, это не будет настоящей смертью, а всего лишь развоплощением. Да, болезненным, да, бумажной работы ему прибавится, но всё же это было лучше, чем… чем…

Он в отчаянии попытался собрать оставшуюся силу воли, прогнать демоническое наваждение, послать хоть какой-то сигнал о помощи, о пощаде… А затем он потерял сознание – впервые за свою долгую бессмертную жизнь.

* * * * * * * * * *

– Кроули, что ты там?.. – привлечённый шумом, Азирафель оторвался от заполнения бумаг и выглянул из дальней комнатки. – О… О БОЖЕ МОЙ!!!

Огромная чёрная змея медленно повернула к нему голову и сыто икнула.

– А-ангел? Просссти, не хотел тебя побессспокоить…

– ПОБЕСПОКОИТЬ??? Кроули, что за?.. Какого Дьявола ты ТВОРИШЬ?!? – разумеется, Азирафель быстро сопоставил внезапное исчезновение Гавриила и подозрительную выпуклость на теле змеи.

– Ссспокойно, ангел. Он жив и даже в порядке, – вздохнула рептилия. – Просссти, пугать тебя я тоже не хотел… – демон медленно вернулся в свою обычную форму, и Азирафель озадаченно уставился на его привычно тощий живот.

– А-а… а где?

– Всё ещё здесь, – отмахнулся Кроули, снова икнув. – Уменьшил его. Человеческая форма имеет больше ограничений, чем змеиная, сам понимаешь.

– Боже, Кроули… Он точно в порядке?

– Точно, ангел, расслабься… Судя по ощущениям, грохнулся в обморок, но жить будет. Просто хотел преподать ему один урок, он буквально умолял об этом.

– Ну… – Азирафель сжал губы. – Если ты уверен… Вот только как мы будем это объяснять?

– Кому объяснять? – искренне удивился Кроули.

– Боже мой… ЕМУ! Думаешь, он это забудет? Или посчитает галлюцинацией, плодом воображения? Кроули, дорогой мой…

– Он действительно напрашивался, ангел, – прервал его Кроули, и впервые его лицо стало абсолютно серьёзным. – А насчёт остального не переживай, – он рассеянно провёл рукой по животу, улавливая приглушённую ауру спящего архангела. – Давай лучше займёмся твоими бумагами. Чем скорее закончим, тем скорее освободимся. И больше уже никаких назойливых начальников!

– Ох, Кроули… – Азирафель вздохнул, но затем улыбнулся другу. – Просто… обещай, что больше не будешь делать… так. Даже в назидательных целях. Это жутко. Слишком.

– Хммм… – казалось, Кроули на полном серьёзе размышлял об этом, но затем посмотрел на притворно-возмущённое лицо Азирафеля и кротко улыбнулся. – Ладно, обещаю, ангел.

– Спасибо, милый мой! – просиявший Азирафель заключил Кроули в объятия. – Что ж… кажется, меня всё ещё ждут бумаги?

* * * * * * * * * *

Первое в жизни пробуждение было далеко от приятного. Голова гудела, тело ломило, внутри словно возникла Сахара в миниатюре – в общем, впервые за время своего существования Гавриил пожалел о… ну, о самом факте своего существования. Архангел с трудом разлепил веки, повернул голову – и уставился на стоявший рядом стакан с прозрачной жидкостью.

– М-мм? – он со стоном приподнялся и огляделся. Он лежал на диване в магазинчике Азирафеля, а на столике рядом с ним стоял уже упомянутый стакан, непонятная картонная коробочка, поднос с тем, что Азирафель называл «суши», и папка с заполненными и подписанными бумагами.

Первым делом Гавриил потянулся к папке – и тут заметил аккуратно прижатый ей к столу листок с тщательно выведенными строчками. Архангел озадаченно поднял записку к носу, отчаянно стараясь сфокусировать взгляд.

«Дорогой Гавриил!  
Всё заполнил и подписал, как ты и просил. Надеюсь, теперь все формальности окончательно улажены, и мы расстанемся цивилизованно и мирно. Хотя должен признать, мне нам всем доставила удовольствие эта встреча. Только пожалуйста, ради своего же блага, не пей больше. Видимо, ты совсем плохо переносишь алкоголь (зачем тогда так пил?). Всё просил Кроули показать тебе какие-то трюки (кстати, он показал? Я был занят бумагами). А вот суши тебе понравились, так что я начудесил тебе ещё. Скорее всего, у тебя будет болеть голова (и всё остальное), не бойся, это нормально. Прими таблетку две таблетки, запей водой в стакане. Она освящённая и поможет быстрее. Мы с Кроули ушли кормить уток в парке и желаем тебе скорейшего выздоровления и удачного возвращения обратно в Рай.»

По мере чтения глаза Гавриила медленно выползали на лоб. Дойдя до конца, он отложил записку и воззрился на коробочку с таблетками. Голова (и всё остальное) и не думала проходить, сфокусироваться на чуде исцеления упорно не получалось, так что Гавриил с покорным вздохом проглотил таблетки и запил их водой. Ощущение было подозрительно знакомым, словно он уже и правда делал подобное… он действительно согласился выпить с ними? Вино? И ел суши?

– Боже мой… – Гавриил потёр лицо и снова кинул взгляд на записку. – И что ещё за трюки Кроули?..

Он напряг память – и внезапно та подбросила ему… мягко говоря, не самые приятные сцены.

– Оо-ох… А этот змей и правда силён в гипнозе, – с неожиданным уважением признал архангел. То, что Кроули заставил его испытать, было слишком реально… Хорошо, что кошмарные видения были всего лишь галлюцинациями, вызванными могущественным демоном.

Спустя пару минут таблетки (и конечно же, святая вода) подействовали, и Гавриил с облегчением поднялся, захватив папку. Уже собравшись щёлкнуть пальцами и мирно испариться, он покосился на суши, невинно разложенные на подносе. Скептически хмыкнув, архангел взял палочки (получилось не сразу – интересно, как же он их ел до пробуждения?) и аккуратно подцепил с подноса один кусочек. Медленно положив суши в рот, Гавриил задумчиво прожевал и, к своему стыду, не смог сдержать блаженной улыбки.

– Ну, Азирафель… – покачав головой, Гавриил сунул папку под мышку, взял поднос с суши и наконец, использовав чудо, телепортировался, оставив магазинчик и дальше хранить свои маленькие ангельско-демонические секреты…


End file.
